Nadia And Justin At The Movies
Sometimes, when I´m out on the town, my father John Wilde lets me borrow his car at Zootopia. I´ve never wrecked it and I know how to park it just right, so he trusts me in handling it, no matter where I drive with it. Now, I had gone on a date again with my police partner and sweet boyfriend, Justin Hopps. He had suggested that we should pop by at the local drive-in theater to see a movie. I hadn´t gone to the movies with him yet so far during our period of dating, so I thought this would be a good occasion. The bunny loved all sorts of movies. Horror, cartoons, westerns, scifi, documentaries….pretty much every genre was welcome to him. This time, we were about to see a well-received fantasy action adventure flick named A Sword Fit For A Queen. Being the kind of vixen who doesn´t look up spoilers, I didn´t know much about that movie yet. Only that it was full of adventure and romance, just like our life at the ZPD. So in other words, the perfect movie for officers Hopps and Wilde. I had just picked up Justin to my car as we were heading for the theater. He looked so adorable in his best shirt and slacks he had put on for the date, while I had a nice little black dress on me. Like with every date, Justin had brought a bouquet with him there for me too. “Nothing like a peaceful Friday night at the movies for the first time with my girlfriend”, he smiled from his seat. “I´ve booked the tickets already too, so the only thing we have to buy there are the snacks”, I told while I was driving towards our destination. “Can´t wait to see that movie already. My neighbors praised it heavily”, Justin nodded. In a few minutes, we were there as I drove our car to the right location. There was just enough time for us to buy something before the movie, so I went to do it at a local stand. Two big buckets of popcorn, a blueberry muffin, a carrot muffin and two bottles of soda. I brought them all to our car as Justin started sharing them with me. Then, I realized something as I looked at the big screen, where the commercials were already playing. “Justin…If you want a better view of the movie, you can always sit on here”, I smiled warmly at him, pointing a bit towards my lap. He was delighted. “Ah, can´t think of a cozier place to sit at than there, my foxy honey muffin”, Justin sat at my lap as I handed him his carrot muffin. “And such a romantic night for a movie like this”, I looked at the starry sky above the drive-in theater. Then the movie started. What a fantastical tale it was. Set in an ancient kingdom like our city, where predators protected the prey instead of eating them and ruled their fellow mammals peacefully. It was a story of a vixen that looked a bit like me who was trying to return to the throne of her kingdom after her father´s evil wolf vizier had arranged a ruthless takeover there. The interesting part about it was that throughout the journey, the vixen was aided by a handsome rabbit freedom fighter leader, who she eventually fell in love with during the adventure. The dashing rogue did bear a slight resemblance to Justin too. “There´s something familiar about those two”, I whispered at Justin. “I see, Nadia. Two souls that had just discovered each other and are trying to help each other to take their rightful place in the world. Just like what we did to each other”, the rabbit held my paw. He was right. I was still thankful for what he had done for me. Without him, I wouldn´t have a happy career or a relationship like this. The film got more and more exciting as it went on. The vixen princess and her rabbit companion gained all sorts of new friends along the way, like a wise and motherly skunk witch, and braved new dangers while trying to find the legendary sword of the kingdom´s queen. With it, the vixen could be seen as its rightful ruler. As expected, my favorite moments came when she had a couple of romantic moments with him on a castle balcony and a nightly forest. During those scenes, I held Justin close to me. He grinned and blushed a bit as he could see the similarities between those on the silver screen and us in real life . Art does imitate life and vice versa indeed. “I´d love to embark on an adventure like this with you”, I petted his perky little bunny ears. “And I´d do anything for my fair lady. I´d stay by your side and fight for what´s right until our last breath!” Justin vowed in a playfully chivalrous fashion. “That´s my Justin”, I gave him a peck on the cheek. Coincidentally, it happened at the same time as the vixen and the rabbit kissed during the movie too. Towards the end, the action got more intense as our heroes were ready to confront the evil wolf vizier and his henchman, who was a dark ram mage. The latter did resemble Doug, the henchman of our first adversary during the Nighthowler case too. We both were at the edge of the seat, eager to see our heroes defeat the bad guys. Both the princess and the freedom fighter were a formidable opponent for anyone who crossed paths with them. “Those soldiers always fall off so easily, like henchmen in most action movies and westerns I´ve seen”, Justin noted. “Well, but just you wait until we see the final battle”, I smiled. And what an intense clash it was indeed. Eventually, the villain was slain in a duel to the death as our heroine restored peace, harmony and happiness to the kingdom. As expected, she and the rabbit got married and lived happily ever after. Oh, those are the endings I´ll always love the best. “That was an awesome movie, Nadia”, Justin had just emptied his popcorn bucket as the end credits rolled. “Indeed it was. Funny how the two main characters reminded me of us so much”, I said. “I noticed that too. Loyalty and love kept them through even the darkest of times, leading ultimately into victory. Just like during our first adventure and other cases”, Justin added. He was right. Everything that awaited in front of me, I wanted to share with him. He had set out to make the world a better place himself in the first place, and I´d be there with him. During the end credits, a sweet love ballad was playing in the background too. It put me bit in the romantic mood too as I embraced my bunny boyfriend softly. “I´d do anything for you, my Queen”, he laughed gently. “So would I for you, Sir”, I answered. After the embrace, I started the car again as we were heading home. We would return the car to my dad, and then take a bus to Grand Pangolin Arms. It wasn´t a long way there. Not bad for our first movie night together at all. I wish I could do another one with him soon, and maybe some other popular culture related fun in the city too. Maybe even trying cosplaying? It felt good to enjoy the nightlife of this city with someone like Justin. Category:Oneshots Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nadia´s POV Category:Date stories